Catch my breath
by Loliie
Summary: Bonnie ne voulait juste pas le croiser. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau une bataille, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que si elle recroisait son regard, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne, cette fois encore. Et pourtant, les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévue.
1. Chapter 1

**Juste des mots et une petite histoire qui m'est venue toute seule en écrivant sur mon ordinateur. Je ne sais pas si il y aura une suite, je voulais juste sortir cette scène de ma tête, parce que je reste une fan de Bamon et je garde espoir ! Just enjoy it !**  
**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

__

So you wanna play with magic ? Boy you should know what you're fallin' for.  
_Baby do you dare to do this ? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse.  
__Are you ready for a perfect storm ? 'Cause once you're mine, there's no going back._

La nuit était déjà bien présente ce soir-là. La lune ornait pleinement le ciel, offrant aux habitant de la petite ville, ses doux rayons de lumières clairs. Les étoiles parcouraient ce paysage presque noir, sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne perturber leur étincelle.  
Le temps semblait paisible, le paysage était apaisant, mais cependant, l'esprit de Bonnie n'était pas aussi calme que l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait cette boule dans son estomac qui l'empêchait d'être à l'aise, et ce, durant toute la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ses amis.

Ces derniers ne remarquaient en rien ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Ils ne remarquaient que les aspects extérieurs, comme sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux par exemple. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait ce léger traque, cette légère peur de _le_ croiser. Et pour ne pas se faire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reparte seule chez elle. Or, son plan échoua cruellement lorsqu'elle se retrouve dehors, devant les portes du Mystic Grill, seule, et elle se dit qu'il fallait atteindre la voiture au plus vite. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas_ le_ croiser.

Ses escarpins noires claquèrent sur le pavé légèrement humide de l'infime froideur de la nuit. Bonnie serra contre elle son gilet, avec l'appréhension que son plan échoue vainement. Et lorsqu'elle atteignit sa voiture, et qu'elle enclencha le « bip » de ses clés pour ouvrir les portières, elle sentit peu à peu, cette frayeur s'évaporait de son être.

Elle fit la route jusqu'à chez elle, tout en retrouvant sa respiration et son calme. Elle avait réussit, et elle était fière d'elle. Personne ne pouvait plus perturber ce bien-être et ce soulagement de ne pas retomber dans _ses_ bras. Cette précédente nuit, qu'elle avait passé avec lui n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse, qu'une erreur.  
Alors, lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, et qu'elle referma sa portière, cette précédente frayeur lui revint telle une claque que l'on se prendrait brutalement. Juste parce qu'elle sentait _sa_ présence dans son dos, parce qu'elle sentait qu'_il_ était juste là, derrière elle.

Elle se dit à cet instant qu'il fallait qu'elle garde sa contenance, qu'elle soit aussi dure qu'avant, aussi haineuse qu'avant cette nuit-_là_. Bonnie se retourna alors, rencontrant alors les yeux azurs de Damon ainsi que son petit sourire en coin. Et elle s'encouragea mentalement pour reprendre son air indifférent face à ces foutues yeux bleus. Haussant le menton, elle lui lança un de ses regards déjà préparés, qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quel homme, sauf Damon.

- Serais-tu en train de m'éviter ? Lui demanda t-il alors.  
- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Damon.

Le regard de Damon sembla transperçait les iris verts de Bonnie, comme pour y lire en elle, comme pour lire son âme. Et comme s'il avait lut en elle, que son comportement réticent n'était que faux, il sourit légèrement, penchant sa tête sur le côté. _Arf, arrête de me regarder comme çà_, se disait-elle.

- Je pensais que tu avais besoin de compagnie ce soir, vu que tu rentres de nouveau, seule.  
- J'apprécierais toutes les compagnies du monde, sauf la tienne, répondit-elle froidement.

Le rire de Damon se fit soudainement entendre dans cette place vide, sans aucune âme errante. Il sembla même résonner jusqu'aux entrailles les plus profondes de Bonnie. Et ce rire-là, malgré qu'il soit moqueur, elle adorait l'entendre. Mais çà, il n'en saura rien.  
Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Damon se rapprocha d'elle, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne devait l'autoriser. Pourtant, elle ne tenta pas de le repousser, parce que son cerveau semblait déconnecter du monde réel. Elle était dans une bulle, dans _leur_ bulle.  
Et tandis que ce vampire, au tendance meurtrière, qu'elle devait haïr du plus profond de son être, se rapprocha d'elle, afin de la coller contre sa propre voiture, elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Et rien que de savoir que Damon pouvait entendre ce doux bruit la révoltait intérieurement. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il aimait çà, avoir le contrôle sur elle, savoir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

Et elle avait raison, parce que Damon avait ce regard pétillant, tel un enfant ayant découvert son cadeau de Noël sous un arbre. Il avait ce sourire presque lumineux, ce sourire satisfait qu'il arborait lorsqu'il gagnait une de leur bataille. Et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de gagner une de leur bataille. Une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois, _Bonnie_.

Ce murmure au creux de son oreille la fit frissonner. Cette façon de dire son nom la faisait déjà défaillir. Il y avait cet aura, cette chaleur qui émanait de lui, et qui lui transmettait rien qu'en la touchant. Elle sentit ses joues alors s'enflammaient, tandis qu'elle repensait à cette nuit-là, où elle avait fait la grosse erreur de perdre une des batailles. Pire que çà, elle avait brandit le drapeau blanc, et elle s'en mordait à présent les doigts.

- Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse. Çà n'arrivera plus, tenta t-elle de les convaincre tous deux.

La jeune sorcière le poussa légèrement, pour établir une certaine distance entre eux, et malgré qu'elle avait usé toute sa force, cela ne suffisait pas à ce qu'il bouge. Il fronça des sourcils à sa phrase, mais aussi à sa tentative de se dérober, de le rejeter. Il détestait tellement çà.

- Prouve-le, lui dit-il de but en blanc.

Et comment Bonnie était censée lui prouver que c'était une erreur, de s'être donner corps et âme à lui, cette nuit précédente ? Comment était-elle censée le repousser, alors que son visage était si prêt du sien, que ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes ? Comment devait-elle lui prouver qu'elle ne voulait pas de _lui_, qu'elle ne voulait pas de _çà, _alors qu'elle n'attendait que lui depuis le début de la soirée ? Qu'elle adorait sa façon d'être possessif, sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il la voulait, elle ?

- Je n'ai rien à te prouver, alors maintenant, tu te pousses, et tu me laisses partir.

Elle tentait de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur à ce qu'il avait déjà dans la tête. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que Damon n'en resterait pas là, qu'il prendrait son ton, sa phrase, et même son regard pour un défi. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il gagnerait. Comme elle, à vrai dire.  
Bonnie étouffa un cri de surprise, lorsqu'elle vit Damon approchait ses délicieuses lèvres pour les déposer délicatement contre son cou. Il commença par effleurer tout doucement sa peau, pour ensuite y déposer de tendres baisers. Elle frissonna soudainement, et ferma les yeux pour encore plus apprécier ce moment, malgré qu'elle se devait de le repousser. _Mais c'était si bon_.  
Damon passa sa main autour de la taille de Bonnie, et d'un geste rapide, il la colla totalement à lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit.

- Repousse-moi maintenant, lui souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Sa voix était tellement suave, grave et attirante qu'elle se sentit totalement défaillir. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains fraîches, passées sous sa blouse, se collant à son dos brûlant. Le contraste était brutale, mais pourtant, elle se laissait toujours faire. De son autre main, Damon prit délicatement le visage de Bonnie avec celle-ci, et il traça de son pouce, la forme des lèvres de Bonnie. Et tandis que Bonnie n'attendait qu'il l'embrasse, c'était comme s'il avait entendu son appelle, car son regard bleu ne cessait de jongler entre ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses magnifiques iris verts. L'échange était intense. C'était comme si les yeux trahissait leurs âmes, comme si, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient censés se détester, qu'ils se montraient dans leur comportement ce sentiment, leurs yeux reflétait leur âme, leur véritable envie.

Alors, Damon déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de Bonnie, et malgré que la voix de la raison lui disait de ne pas y répondre, ce goût sucré, ce contact, cet échange la faisait complètement divaguer, si bien qu'elle n'hésita pas plus, et qu'elle lui rendit son baiser.  
Leur échange sensuel se détourna en un baiser passionné, même brutal. C'était comme s'ils faisaient tous deux, une bataille continue, même dans des moments d'intimité comme celui-ci.  
Bonnie passa ses mains autour du cou de Damon, pour le coller encore plus contre elle, si cela était encore possible.  
De sa vitesse vampirique, il l'emmena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison, qu'elle ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il entra alors pour l'emporter le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre. Et elle se dit alors que, depuis la nuit d'avant, Damon avait totalement accès à sa maison. En plus d'avoir gagner son corps, il avait même gagné çà !

Leur échange était brutal, sauvage et électrique. Tout comme leur relation. Ce moment-là ne reflétait que la colère qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, et elle se transmettait à travers leur échange corporel, leur baiser et leur touché.  
Ils ne tardèrent plus avant d'arriver dans la chambre de Bonnie, que Damon prit bien soin d'y fermer la porte, sans grand ménagement. Et tandis qu'il poussa Bonnie sur son propre lit, la regardant avec des yeux brillants, remplis d'envie, elle lui murmura :

- Plus jamais cela ne se reproduira.

Une simple phrase qui pourtant bien sérieuse, aurait dû le faire réagir. Pourtant, celle-ci ne lui provoqua que son sourire en coin habituel. Mais Bonnie fit mine de ne pas remarquer, et elle se laissa aller sous ses baisers, se promettant de mettre en application sa dernière phrase. _Si seulement elle y croyait. Si seulement._


	2. Chapter 2

_I broke the glass that surrounded me. __I ain't the way you remember me  
__I was such a good girl. So fragile, but no more._

_I jumped the fence to the other side. My whole world was electrified_  
_Now I'm no longer afraid: it's Independence Day_

* * *

La sensation de la chaleur du soleil caressait délicatement le visage de Bonnie, lorsque celle-ci décida d'ouvrir ses paupières. La lumière passa à travers ses rideaux non-fermées la veille, l'aveuglant un temps soit peu, si bien qu'elle referma les yeux instinctivement. Mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent brutalement en tête, alors elle rouvrit les yeux pour ne plus y penser, pour ne plus se remémorer ce moment que Damon et elle avait partagé.

En se disant le nom de ce vampire qu'elle détestait tant, elle se tourna vers l'endroit de son lit, où il avait précédemment pris place durant la nuit. Or, cet espace était vide. Comme à son habitude -ou disons pour la seconde fois – Damon était parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille.  
Elle se rallongea en regardant le plafond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. _Tellement prévisible_, se dit-elle.

Elle vérifia l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone, et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était déjà en retard pour son rendez-vous entre filles, elle se leva en vitesse, courant jusqu'à sa douche. Décidée à se relaxer, elle augmenta la température de l'eau coulant sur elle, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce bien-être qui l'envahissait.  
Or cette bulle de bien-être éclata lorsqu'elle sentit des bras passés autour de sa taille, pour la coller contre un corps dur et musclé. Elle reconnut instinctivement de qui il s'agissait, et surprise, elle tenta de se retourner pour _l_'apercevoir. Sauf que Damon n'était pas décidé à la laisser faire, alors il l'en empêcha, mettant ses mains sur ses petites épaules. Frustrée, elle sentit tout à coup ses mains qu'il laissa glisser le long de ses bras fins. Et malgré que l'eau était brûlante, elle en avait des frissons.  
Puis, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre le cou de Bonnie pour y déposer des baisers. Bonnie ferma les yeux, pour apprécier ce moment de tendresse, ce moment intime entre eux. Et ce, malgré qu'elle s'était promis d'arrêter de retomber dans ses bras. Elle sentit tout à coup des pointes contre son cou, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se dégagea de son emprise, et se retourna brutalement.

Sauf qu'à la place de se retourner vers Damon, elle se réveilla soudainement, dans sa douche. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir aussi rapidement ? Et comment ce rêve paraissait si vrai ? Il n'eut pas fallu très longtemps avant de comprendre. Ce foutu vampire était entré dans sa tête, et il allait vraiment le regretter.

- Bonnie Bennett en retard, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !  
- Juste une panne de réveil Care, dit Bonnie en s'asseyant en face de Caroline et Elena.  
- On te pardonne ! Du coup on t'a commandée la même chose que nous !  
- Çà m'ira très bien, sourit-elle.  
- Alors, hésita Caroline, toi et Jeremy, çà en est où ?  
- J-Je...  
- Tu peux en parler devant moi Bon', répliqua Elena. Même si c'est mon frère, tu es comme ma sœur alors vas-y.  
- Donc, si je comprends bien, Jeremy et Bonnie sont frère et sœur ? Plaisanta Caroline.  
- Arrête ! Rigola Elena.

Elle fut suivit de près par Bonnie mais elles s'interrompirent dans leur conversation lorsque on leur apporta leur repas. Bonnie remarqua alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple salade, et elle se dit un instant, qu'elle n'allait pas tenir la journée.

- Bon, alors ? Demanda Caroline, curieuse.  
- Disons que pour l'instant, on est plus ensemble parce que c'est... compliqué. J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour moi.  
- Bienvenue au club ! Dit alors Elena.

Parce qu'il était vrai que depuis quelques incidents survenus entre elle et Damon, ceux-ci avaient décidé de se séparer, voyant où sans les emmèneraient. Mais apparemment, chacun avait pris l'habitude de vivre l'un sans l'autre. _Jusqu'à la prochaine_, se disait Bonnie.

- Et bien, puisque nous sommes célibataires et en plus canon, déclara Caroline faisant rire ses amies, je vous propose la fête organisée pour tous les cœurs solitaires.  
- Vraiment ? Ca existe ce genre de chose, ironisa Bonnie.  
- Oui ! S'exclama la blonde. Et çà va être génial ! C'est juste dans la ville d'à côté, on prendre une voiture et on ira à la rencontre d'autres cœurs solitaires !  
- Moi çà me va ! Dit Elena en souriant.

Soudain, les deux jeunes vampires regardaient leur meilleure amie avec des yeux suppliants, qu'aucune personne ne pouvait résister. Et surtout pas Bonnie qui cédait au moindre caprice de ses amies. Et c'est après un léger soupir, qu'elle répondit :

- J'en suis.

Le cri heureux de ses meilleures amies résonna dans ses oreilles, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais son sourire disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle aperçut Damon, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas aller lui parler du rêve qu'il lui avait donné, parce que les filles entendraient avec leur ouïe supersonique, et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle soit au courant de leur _aventure_.  
Elle bouillait sur place, et les minutes semblèrent durer des heures, tandis qu'elle attendait impatiemment que il daigne s'en aller. Si elle avait été encore sorcière, le Mystic Grill aurait grillé. Littéralement.

Alors, lorsque Bonnie aperçut qu'il quittait son bar favori, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, ne s'expliquant pas plus. Tandis que Caroline et Elena la regardaient perplexe, elle se dirigea en dehors du Grill, pour le retrouver et régler les comptes avec ce sale vampire.  
Et quand elle fut sortit, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque pas qu'elle entendit sa voix claquait dans son dos.

- On ne peut plus se passer de moi, Bennett.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, lui lançant un de ses regard les plus haineux qu'elle pouvait faire. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, la colère lui montait à la tête, et elle serra les poings pour éviter de le frapper lui-même.

- Ne me refais plus jamais çà Damon, dit-elle, serrant les dents.  
- Vraiment Bonnie ? Interrogea t-il ironiquement. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier çà, hier soir,_ encore_.

Damon avait si bien appuyé sur ce mot que Bonnie se sentit encore plus idiote de lui avoir laissé autant d'emprise sur elle, et de l'avoir laissé allé aussi loin. Elle détestait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle, et pourtant elle ne pouvait nier cette attraction physique entre eux.

- Je parle de ton rêve ou plutôt cauchemar que tu m'as fais avoir ce matin, dit-elle de mauvaise foi.  
- Tu sais ce n'est pas bien de mentir Bonnie, sourit-il en coin.  
- Je te jure, s'énerva t-elle alors, si tu me refais çà je-  
- Tu quoi Bonnie ? La défia t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il avait fait seulement quelques pas, et malgré qu'ils aient une distance entre eux, Bonnie sentait déjà son énervement s'écrouler. Parce qu'il avait ses yeux magnifiques, même avec ses sourcils froncés. Il avait cette bouche si attirante, et ce visage si harmonieux, qu'elle se sentait déjà défaillir. _Bon sang Bonnie, reprends toi !_

- Tu vas faire quoi Bonnie ? Répéta Damon en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Maintenant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Bonnie réagit alors, se reculant de lui. Elle n'aimait pas cette proximité parce qu'elle savait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait le laisser gagner. Or, elle ne voulait pas.  
Tandis qu'elle se recula alors de lui, il sembla ne pas aimer cette distance, contrairement à elle. Il lui attrapa alors le bras, pour la coller contre lui, si bien qu'elle retint un instant sa respiration.

- Lâche-moi, siffla t-elle.  
- Sinon quoi, hein ?

D'un côté il avait raison. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait joué avec le feu, et parfois on se brûle. Et jouer avec Damon, c'est faire brûler entièrement à un bûcher. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir de là. Elle était tendu sous son emprise, mais lorsqu'elle sentit sa main, placé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, elle se détendit un petit peu plus. Mais elle gardait quand même sa contenance.

- On arrête tout, maintenant, souffla t-elle.

Il se rapprocha alors lentement de son oreille dégagé, et d'un souffle sensuel, il lui répondit alors :

- Le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Et en un clignement de paupière, Damon avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous me laissez ! Cà me fait très très plaisir !**  
**Voici la suite, j'écris juste, je laisse parler mon imagination. En espérant que çà vous plaise.**

**xoxo Loliie.**

* * *

_So together we can breathe. I wanna give you all I need.  
Open up your eyes and love me love me love me __w__hen I'm falling to my knees._

_I wanna give you all of me, you know how to take care of me._  
_Together we can breathe_

* * *

Malgré qu'elles n'étaient que sur la route en direction de la soirée des « cœurs solitaires », les trois jeunes filles étaient déjà dans l'ambiance. La musique de la radio à fond dans la voiture, elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour chanter à tue-tête, telles de vraies chanteuses connues. Leurs rires ne cessaient de se faire entendre, et pour Bonnie, cela faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver entre filles, comme avant. Et surtout, cela lui permettait d'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait deux jours de cela avec Damon. Mais ce dernier ne restait jamais bien longtemps en dehors de son esprit.

Ils avaient eu une sorte d'altercation, comme à leurs habitudes à vrai dire, mais celle-ci avait prouvé à Bonnie que leur jeu prenait des proportions énormes. Et il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul. Et ce malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait sa profonde attirance envers lui. Attirance physique, cela va de soi.

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à arriver à l'endroit où la fête était prévue, et elles en furent d'autant plus excitée. Leur nouveau statut de célibataire leur offrait plusieurs avantages : passer une soirée entre filles, et flirter avec qui elle le souhaitait.

- Ce soir les filles, dit Caroline, tout est permis !

Et Elena et Bonnie sortirent de la voiture en riant, suivit de près par Caroline. Elle se dirigèrent alors dans la salle prévue à l'effet de la soirée étudiante de la ville, et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans celle-ci, elles furent subjuguée par la magnifique décoration faite, ainsi que la place pour danser.  
Elles n'attendirent pas plus pour se diriger vers le bar, afin de se mettre directement dans l'ambiance. Parce que _ce soir, tout était permis_.

Les trois jeunes filles surnaturelles n'avaient cessé de danser sur la piste, à se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique, et à rigoler comme si cette nuit était la dernière de leur vie. Et Bonnie se sentait très bien, vivante, et apaisée. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce soir, cet amusement et cette musique résonnant dans sa tête. _Elle ne pensait qu'à elle_.  
Soudain, elle fut surprise par Caroline qui emporta Elena et Bonnie aux toilettes pour se « repoudrer le nez ». Autant dire clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un code qui voulait plutôt dire « Je dois vous parler ».

- J'ai vu Stefan dans la salle, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Le regard de Caroline et Bonnie se dirigea automatiquement vers Elena, qui baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, afin d'y appliquer du gloss, mais surtout pour éviter le regard de ses meilleures amies.

- Bon, ok, avoua Elena. J'ai juste parlé d'une soirée de « cœurs solitaires » et comme Stefan en est un, je pensais que çà pouvait lui faire du bien de s'amuser un peu.  
- C'est pas grave, et tu as raison, la rassura Caroline. Stefan en a besoin, et puis, plus on est de fou plus on rit !  
- Alors, on y retourne ? Demanda Elena.

Caroline et Elena se dirigèrent vers la porte, tandis que Bonnie était perdue dans ses pensées. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers l'ancienne sorcière, avec un regard perplexe :

- Tu ne viens pas Bonnie ? Questionna Caroline.  
- Je vous rejoins.

Quand elles eurent quitter la pièce, Bonnie appuya ses mains sur le lavabo, respirant profondément. Si il y avait Stefan, il y avait sûrement Damon. L'un sans l'autre, çà n'existait pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle se reprenne. Il fallait juste qu'elle l'évite, et qu'elle reste avec ses deux meilleures amies. De cette façon, il n'aura aucune emprise sur elle, et ne pourra pas l'ennuyer avec ce nouveau jeu qu'il avait en tête, à savoir, rendre Bonnie folle.  
Elle se remit ses cheveux courts en place, et lorsqu'elle en fut satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle d'eau pour retrouver ses amies. Celles-ci étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, à s'amuser avec Stefan qui semblait arborer un sourire heureux. Il en avait bien besoin, c'était sûr, et comment en vouloir à Elena et son visage d'ange ? Impossible.

Soudain, le sourire qu'elle avait en voyant l'image de ses amis s'amusaient, s'effaça totalement lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Damon, et son sourire en coin habituel. Elle se retourna alors brutalement vers le bar, et elle sursauta alors encore plus lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, juste devant elle, ce même sourire sur le visage.

Elle se sentit alors toute petite face à cette armoire à glace en face d'elle. Et tandis que Damon regardait sans gêne, sa jolie petite robe noir qu'elle portait, elle le regarda froidement face à son comportement hautain.

- C'est une fête pour les étudiants, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

D'accord, elle avait lancé les hostilités. Et elle regrettait déjà, si bien qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de ne dire plus de sottises qui pourraient lui donner envie de la rendre dingue.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Que fais-tu ici au juste ?  
- Je suis venue m'amuser.

Il paraissait scruter la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une proie pour ce soir, ou d'une fille avec qui finir la nuit. Et Bonnie n'aimait pas çà. Pas du tout même. Elle avait ce sentiment qui émanait en elle, et elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer que c'était simplement de la jalousie. Parce qu'au fond, elle aimait être son centre d'attention, son obsession. Mais elle n'aimait pas se dire qu'il allait donner toute son attention à une autre. Ou du moins, pas devant elle.

Pourtant, il semblait vraiment en avoir pleinement l'intention et elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Devait-elle feindre l'ignorance, et simplement continuer sa route ? Il était difficile pour elle d'imaginer cette possibilité, pourtant elle se le devait. N'étais-ce pas elle qui ne cesser de le repousser après tout ?

- Et bien, amuses-toi bien, dit-elle plus amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle détourna alors sa direction vers la piste de danse où se trouvaient ses amis. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de lui, pour éviter de ressentir encore plus longtemps ce sentiment. Et qu'était-il à présent ? Elle avait l'impression que la jalousie passait à la blessure. Elle voulait juste arrêter de ressentir çà.

Tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amis sur la piste de danse, les joignant dans leur déhanchement sur la musique, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Damon qui avait disparu de son champs de vision. Son cœur s'accéléra malgré elle, avec la peur qu'il ne trouve une autre fille qu'elle. Mais elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha alors d'elle, petit à petit. Elle regarda alors ses deux meilleures amies, qui l'encouragèrent avec de grand sourire, et la poussant un peu vers ce garçon charmant. Elle hésitait pourtant toujours. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Damon, assit au bar, parlant à une des nombreuses étudiantes de la fête, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Avec une sûreté impressionnante, elle lança un regard à l'étudiant qui n'attendit plus pour s'avancer vers elle. Elle entendait déjà ses meilleures amies criaient de joie, tant elle était contente du changement de comportement de Bonnie. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été toujours réservée et effacée, mais revenir d'entre les morts vous changent, complètement.  
Le jeune homme se colla légèrement à elle, mais elle ne le laissa pas trop non plus. Malgré tout, elle restait elle-même. Et elle se dit un instant, que elle aurait totalement laissé Damon se coller à elle, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les deux adolescents ne se parlaient pas, et tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était danser, et profiter de la soirée. Le garçon lui prit alors la main, et la fit tourner sur elle-même, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce rire résonna dans la tête de Damon, et quand elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bar, elle l'aperçut, et ne vit que son regard glacial. Elle détourna alors rapidement la tête pour se concentrer sur son cavalier, avec l'impression que Damon n'aimait pas du tout son comportement. Et bizarrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'elle.

* * *

- Tu as une touche ! Rigola Elena.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Feigna la métisse.  
- Ce garçon avec qui tu as dansé tout à l'heure, il arrête pas de te regarder !  
- Vraiment ? Et il est où là ? Demanda Bonnie en observant la salle remplie.  
- Je crois qu'il est sorti. Pourquoi, serais-tu intéressée ? Questionna Elena, un sourire en coin.  
- Non, je ne veux pas me lancer dans quoique se soit pour l'instant.  
- Tu sais, on ne te demande pas de te marier Bon'. Et puis _ce soir tout est permis_ !  
- Tu n'as pas tord, rit-elle alors.

Elena la suivit alors dans son rire, mais elle s'arrêta net soudainement. Bonnie la regarda alors inquiète, et Elena l'emporta alors avec elle, à l'extérieur de la salle. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors, et sans que Bonnie ne comprenne son comportement, elles se retrouvèrent au fond du parking, très assombri et seulement éclairé d'un néon qui grésillait.

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de poser une quelconque question, qu'elle aperçut devant elle, une scène qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. Devant elle, se trouvait le jeune homme avec qui elle avait dansé, étalé sur le sol, presque mort, avec Caroline au dessus de lui, lui donnant son sang guérisseur. Quant à Stefan, il avait empoigné Damon contre un arbre, tandis que celui-ci arborait son stupide sourire habituel, qui arborait du sang. Et Bonnie comprit alors son rôle dans l'histoire.

* * *

La fête s'était littéralement finie lorsque Damon avait attaqué ce pauvre garçon, et tout çà, par la faute de Bonnie. Après avoir été sûre qu'il était vivant, et qu'il vivrait sa vie d'adolescent, les filles étaient rentrées chez elle, trop exténuée et secouée par le comportement de Damon.  
Durant le trajet, Bonnie ne parlait pas. Elle préférait observer le paysage, tandis qu'Elena et Caroline débattait sur le comportement soudain de Damon. Elle écoutait au loin Elena dire que Damon n'était pas comme çà, qu'il avait eu un écart, mais qu'il fallait lui pardonner, et que c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Alors, lorsque les filles déposèrent Bonnie chez elle, celle-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller prendre une douche, même si il était déjà très tôt le matin, et qu'elle revenait d'une fête. Elle avait juste besoin de laver sa culpabilité. Parce que oui, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de l'attaque de Damon sur ce garçon, coupable de sa presque mort, coupable d'avoir engendré cet incident.

Quand elle sortit de sa douche, elle enfila son pyjama préalablement mis sur son lavabo, puis partit en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans celle-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Damon, assis confortablement sur son lit. Elle le regarda alors froidement, et ne put s'empêcher de faire sortir sa frustration.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu lui as fait çà ?! S'écria t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.  
- Tu vas pas me faire ta rabat-joie, soupira alors le vampire.  
- Tu as failli le tuer Damon !

Il se leva alors du lit, et montra alors à Bonnie toute sa grandeur. Elle se sentit tellement petite à côté de lui, or elle ne se démonta pas, et le regarda toujours avec ce regard remplie de colère. Ils étaient assez loin l'un de l'autre pour éviter toute tentation soudaine, et cela convenait parfaitement à Bonnie, qui voulait juste lui cracher son venin. Parce que son comportement n'était pas normal.

- J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Me rendre jaloux, grimaça t-il, mauvaise idée.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait voulu le rendre jaloux, mais pas que cela termine de cette façon. Et il avait en parti raison, elle jouait avec le feu, et Damon était pire qu'un feu. Il était si impulsif, si colérique, qu'il ne se rendait compte des choses, qu'après les avoir faite. Et la plupart du temps, celles-ci finissaient mal. Très mal.

- Je voulais juste voir si cela te faisait quelque chose ! S'écria t-elle alors. Pas que tu tues quelqu'un !  
- Et bien, tu as vu maintenant ! Parla t-il avec colère. Tu en es satisfaite ?

Non, elle n'en était pas satisfaite. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était jalousie. Et çà, çà lui donnait un peu plus de baume au cœur. Elle aimait savoir çà, malgré que ce n'était pas en tuant quelqu'un qu'elle aurait aimé le découvrir.

- Pas comme çà, et pas de cette façon, répondit-elle.  
- Tu n'aurais jamais du jouer avec le feu, dans ce cas là, dit-il froidement.  
- Tu en as fais un incendie à toi tout seul, avec ton sale caractère ! Et pourquoi çà t'importes autant Damon ?

Le silence régna tout à coup dans le pièce, la question de Bonnie restant en suspend dans la pièce. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait le droit d'y croire, le droit d'espérer que peut-être, il ressentait comme elle. Qu'il ressentait ce truc inexplicable au fond de lui, cet attachement incroyable qui était en train de naître dans ses entrailles.  
Elle semblait avoir perdue toute la colère qui avait été présente précédemment lors de leur dispute. Elle en oubliait presque ses actions meurtrières, tant elle voulait savoir, tant elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que de son côté, cette situation prenait des proportions énormes. Et elle ne voulait pas être la seule dans cette situation.

Alors, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à en être presque collé à lui. A cause de sa petite taille, elle dut relever sa tête pour apercevoir ses magnifiques yeux, et sans même sourciller, elle soutint son regard. _Parce que ce soir, tout était permis_.

- Dis-moi, murmura t-elle.

Damon prit alors d'une main, son si joli petit visage. Il soupira alors, mais ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de Bonnie, comme s'il était hypnotisé par ceux-ci. Il allait craquer, Bonnie le sentait, et elle voulait tellement qu'il craque et qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre.  
Or, Damon déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'attendait tant à des mots qu'elle en avait été surprise. Agréablement. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter, étant donné que Damon était un homme d'action et non de parole.

Il approfondit alors son baiser, lorsque Bonnie lui autorisa. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rapprochement, leur échange était tendre et doux. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Damon-là, mais elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup trop.  
Il se détacha alors d'elle, avec regret d'après ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et partit en direction de la fenêtre ouverte. Quant à Bonnie, elle restait là, sans voix, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir, comme çà.

- Attends, dit-elle soudainement.

Il se retourna alors vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Elle ne savait pas comment lui demander çà. Surtout qu'elle était quasiment sûre qu'il n'accepterait pas, ou pire qu'il lui rirait en pleine figure. Mais elle tenta quand même. Parce qu'elle avait changé, et qu'elle n'était plus la Bonnie remplie de regrets.

- Je, hésita t-elle. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi, cette nuit.

Il parut réfléchir un instant, et lorsqu'il referma la fenêtre, Bonnie sut pertinemment sa réponse. Et sans montrer son contentement, elle partit directement se mettre sous la couette, suivit de près par Damon, qui avait pris soin d'enlever ses vêtements de la soirée.  
Dans un silence apaisant, qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose, Bonnie se rapprocha de sa chaleur corporelle, pour se coller à lui, tandis que Damon ouvrit son bras, pour qu'elle puisse poser la tête contre son torse. Pour la première fois depuis leur rapprochement, ils se montraient leur affection autrement. Pour la première fois, Damon était tendre avec elle.

Demain sera différent, Bonnie le savait. Il nierait sûrement les choses. Mais ce soir, elle en profitait pleinement. _Parce que ce soir, tout était permis_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux lisant mon histoire, et vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas où va cette histoire encore, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy it !**  
**xoxo Loliie**

* * *

_And my heart's too drunk to drive, I should stay away from you tonight_  
_But in this blackout state of mind, Baby, all I want is you tonight_

_When my head tells me "no", my heart tells me "go"_  
_So, I'm hitting the road_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour pour Bonnie, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, avec les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers ses rideaux. Elle ouvrit délicatement ses paupières, afin de ne pas agresser ses yeux avec les rayons brillants de lumière. Puis, son cerveau capta alors des choses qu'elle n'avait pas sentit étant dormi : elle remarqua, en effet, un bras musclé entourant sa taille, et ensuite, vint la sensation d'être coller à quelque chose de dur.

Elle se souvint alors de la veille au soir – ou plutôt au matin très tôt – lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Damon de rester à ses côtés. Et il avait accepté. Mais ce qui la surprenait réellement, c'était plutôt le fait que Damon n'était pas parti, comme à son habitude. Non, il était resté. _Avec elle. Jusqu'au matin.  
_

Elle n'osait même pas bouger, tant elle avait peur de gâcher le moment, ou même de le réveiller. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner légèrement, en douceur, pour ne pas le perturber, mais surtout pour le voir. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage paisible, et plus que magnifique, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment étrange. Mais, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix enrouée lui dire :

- Arrête çà.  
- Arrêter quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- De m'observer.

Elle ne dit rien, et retourna à sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire dos contre son torse, sa bras toujours autour de sa taille. Elle ne sait exactement comment il sentait son regard sur lui, mais c'était sûrement une de ses capacités vampiriques. Elle ne les connaissait pas toute, sans doute.  
De toute façon, elle profitait juste des derniers instants de tendresse qu'il daignait bien lui donner. Elle profitait juste de ce dernier moment entre eux, parce qu'elle savait qu'à son réveil, il redeviendrait le Damon d'avant, le Damon qui se joue d'elle.  
Et elle s'en voulait tellement, d'être tombée dans son piège, de s'être pris à ce foutu jeu qu'il avait lancé. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé gagner tant de bataille, elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle avait juste voulu s'amuser, profiter de la vie, ne penser qu'à elle. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle ne pensait plus à elle, elle ne pensait qu'à _lui_.

Elle se retourna soudainement à son autre position, pour l'observer encore plus. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres, et elle n'avait pas le droit de les appliquer. Il s'agissait de Bonnie, celle qui était toujours têtue envers Damon, et qui ne l'écoutait jamais, qui tenait toujours tête. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle n'aperçut que les – magnifiques – yeux bleus de Damon, la regardant avec intensité.

- Je fais ce que je veux, dit-elle tout à coup, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son comportement. Elle était toujours surprenante à sa propre manière, et elle lui tenait toujours tête. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment avec les femmes. C'était toujours lui qui avait le contrôle. Et cette fois-ci, c'était un combat sans fin pour savoir qui gagnerait. Et au fond, il adorait çà.

Lorsque Bonnie vit son sourire, elle se calma un peu, ne sachant comment prendre son comportement. Parce qu'elle ne savait jamais vraiment ce que Damon ressentait.

- Je sais, répondit-il toujours avec le sourire.  
- Je rêve ou Damon Salvatore sourit.  
- Tu rêves.  
- Je ne crois pas, non, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en souriant.  
Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement, se laissant aller dans la bulle qu'ils avaient crée depuis la veille. Il se permettait de faire çà, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que leur bulle éclaterait bientôt. Il voulait juste profiter d'elle, sans savoir pourquoi il avait ce besoin urgent. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver si belle, si attirante et si amusante. Leur relation n'en était pas une, que se soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Rien n'était déterminé. Mais pourtant, il avait lui aussi, cette attirance, cette possessivité envers elle qu'il ne pouvait nier. Il ne voulait juste pas se dire qu'il y avait plus.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, doucement, pour à la fin, lui déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui rendre, si bien qu'il se pencha vers elle pour approfondir le baiser. Mais celui-ci fut couper par une musique qui résonna dans la chambre. Damon se retourna directement pour prendre son téléphone et le décrocha. Il se mit en position assise dans le lit, tandis que Bonnie se leva de celui-ci, pour ouvrir la fenêtre, sachant pertinemment que leur bulle venait d'éclater.

- Tout va bien ? L'entendit-elle demander à son interlocuteur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter de rapide coup d'œil en sa direction, trop curieuse de qui il s'agissait, et de quoi il parlait. Elle se dit un instant, que l'ouïe d'un vampire aurait pu faire l'affaire.

- Hum, non je n'ai pas dormi au manoir, dit-il en regardant un instant Bonnie. Mais je suis sur la route, j'arrive.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bonnie se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Les seules personnes qui pourraient remarquer son absence au sein du manoir n'étaient que Elena et Stefan, sans compter que ce dernier ne se mêlait – presque – plus de ses actions. Le choix était alors rapidement fait.

Il raccrocha alors, laissant un silence pesant dans la pièce. Pesant pour Bonnie du moins, qui sentait alors comme une déception naître en elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que lorsqu' Elena appelait, tout le monde accourait. Y compris Damon. Surtout Damon, à vrai dire. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, sentant l'air de la pièce l'oppresser plus qu'à la normale. Elle mit la main sur la poignet, et ouvrit délicatement la porte.

- T-Tu devrais y aller si on t'attend, dit-elle brisant le silence.

Elle ne remarqua même pas son expression du visage, ni n'entendit de réponse, car elle était déjà sortie de sa chambre, pour se diriger au rez-de-chaussé. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette boucle infernale, il fallait qu'elle le sorte de sa tête.  
Elle se servit alors un verre de jus d'orange frais, tapant alors sa main nerveusement contre le plan de travail. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir après tout çà, après cette nuit et après cet appel. Mais elle devait s'éloigner de lui, c'était sûr.

Elle entendit alors les pas dans les escaliers, et rapidement, elle feint de se servir un autre verre de jus d'orange, comme si elle était indifférente.

- Tu ne me raccompagnes pas jusqu'à la porte ? La nargua t-il.  
- Même pas en rêve !  
- Dommage, sourit-il en coin.

Il se détourna alors, et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Et lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement de la porte se refermant derrière lui, et elle se dit alors, que c'était bel et bien fini. _Elle arrêtait le jeu_.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Bonnie n'avait plus revu Damon, ou plutôt qu'elle avait décemment éviter, durant tout ce temps. Elle ne voulait plus faire partie de ce jeu, et elle voulait juste oublier les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Et l'éviter, était la chose la plus logique que Bonnie avait trouvé.

Or c'était pire. Elle avait toujours cette appréhension de le croiser. Du coup, elle y pensait encore plus. Donc autant dire que cette solution n'était pas vraiment la meilleure, mais cela évitait de retomber dans ses bras à chaque fois. Cela était plutôt positif.

- Tu sais, Jeremy demande souvent de tes nouvelles, lui dit alors Caroline, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
- Vraiment ?

Elles se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre de Caroline, Bonnie assise sur le lit, à feuilleter un magazine de mode, tandis que Caroline se battait avec sa future tenue de soirée, pour le feu de camps qui avait lieu ce soir.

- Oui, c'est Elena qui me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il est encore amoureux de toi.  
- Je l'aime aussi beaucoup mais-  
- Tu sais Bon', on a qu'une vie. Alors si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime, vous devriez profiter de cette chance.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Bien-sûr, rassura la jolie blonde. C'est rare aujourd'hui d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que la personne qu'on aime. Des fois, c'est un amour à sens unique, et çà, çà fait très mal. Alors, je pense que quand cette chance se présente, il faut la saisir. Et au pire des cas, si vraiment cela ne marche pas, c'est que ce n'était pas le bon.  
- Tu as probablement raison.  
- J'ai toujours raison !  
- Hum, je ne crois pas, non, rigola Bonnie.

Elle fut suivit de près par Caroline. Cette dernière savait toujours la rassurer, et la guider. C'était une vraie amie pour Bonnie, et sans Caroline, parfois, elle se disait qu'elle foncerait droit dans un mur. Puis, elle n'avait pas tord : pourquoi ne pas tenter une dernière fois avec Jeremy et voir où cela l'emmènera ? Peut-être pensait-elle trop à Damon parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres personnes à qui penser.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Caroline, en sortant une robe d'été bleu marine.  
- On peut fêter çà avec du champagne si tu veux, la nargua Bonnie.

- Ha ha, ironisa la vampire. Tu es tellement drôle ! Mais je vais faire abstraction de tes dernières paroles, et te donner cette robe, comme j'avais prévu de le faire.

Bonnie regarda alors sa meilleure amie qui semblait plus sérieuse que jamais. Bonnie se leva alors du lit, et observa attentivement la robe, qui était plus que magnifique.

- Tu es sûre ? Hésita Bonnie.  
- Allez Bon-Bon, va la mettre et arrête de réfléchir !

La jeune métisse prit alors la robe, et se changea directement pour l'enfiler au plus vite. Lorsqu'elle fut parfaitement mis, elle se retourna vers Caroline.

- Alors... ?

Caroline se détourna de son maquillage qu'elle faisait devant le miroir pour observer sa meilleure amie, et en fut bouche-bée : Bonnie était encore plus sublime qu'à la normale. Cette robe lui allait parfaitement et Caroline fut soudain fière d'elle et de sa trouvaille.

- Tu es parfaite !

Bonnie s'observa dans le miroir, satisfaite du reflet qu'il lui donnait. Et pour une fois, elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment belle dans une robe telle que celle-ci, et songea un instant à ce que penserait Damon en la voyant ainsi. Elle secoua la tête pour enlever cette pensée, et se concentra sur Jeremy. Oui, elle avait d'ors et déjà décider qu'_elle arrêtait le jeu_.

Bonnie était déjà au feu de camps depuis un bon moment déjà. En effet, Caroline et elle était arrivaient avant que les jeunes de Mystic Falls n'assaillissent la fête, et qu'ils mettent l'ambiance. Ainsi, une musique sympathique rendait l'atmosphère plus festif. Les gens se parlaient, rigolaient et profiter juste du moment de détente qui avait été organisé. Ils s'amusaient simplement.

Pourtant, Bonnie n'y arrivait pas forcément. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait Jeremy, non loin d'elle, qui ne cessait de l'observer et de lui jeter de vif coup d'œil, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait plus forcément de sentiment amoureux envers lui, et sa tête commençait sérieusement à lui faire un mal de chien à force de réfléchir.

Bonnie entendit alors Caroline, s'adresser à Matt, Elena et Stefan présents avec eux, que Bonnie et elle-même allaient se chercher des verres. Ainsi, la jolie blonde emporta Bonnie loin d'eux, afin qu'ils n'entendent en aucun cas leur conversation, cachée par la musique et le bruit que faisaient les gens autour d'elles. Elles se dirigèrent dans un coin de la forêt, un peu plus retiré de la fête, sans pour autant n'être trop loin.

- Bon', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est à propos de Jeremy, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. J'ai envie de tenter mais, quelque chose me bloque.  
- Tu as peur Bonnie, la rassura Caroline, et c'est normal. Si tu as l'envie : lance toi. Il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.  
- Ok, respira profondément Bonnie. Je sors de cette forêt et je vais le voir pour retenter avec lui.  
- Il ne te résistera pas avec ta robe sexy.  
- Tu es bête, rit alors Bonnie.  
- Bon, je retourne à la fête, dit la vampire, et toi, tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire. Tu feras le bon choix, j'en suis sûre.  
- Merci d'être là.  
- A ton service, sourit Caroline.

Et en un clin d'œil, Caroline avait disparu, laissant Bonnie, seule avec ses pensées. Elle entendait la musique au loin, et les gens rirent et profiter de la vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle devait faire : profiter de sa vie, à fond, sans penser aux conséquences. Chose très dure pour elle, qui ne faisait que réfléchir.

Elle inspira profondément, et commença à marcher en direction de la fête, quand elle sentit comme un courant d'air passé. Elle frissonna instantanément dû au froid qu'il avait engendré, mais cette sensation disparut, laissant place à la chaleur de l'été. Elle continua sa route, mais n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas lorsqu'elle entendit une voix claquant dans son dos :

- Alors, on m'évite _Bon-Bon._

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Si bien que lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne, elle ne fut pas surprise en découvrant Damon, le visage assombrit et les traits sévères. Bonnie souleva alors son menton, lui jetant un regard assez froid, afin de lui montrer qu'elle ne se démontait toujours pas face à lui.

- Non, je ne t'évites pas, lui mentit-elle.  
- Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle observa que ses yeux étaient plus sombres qu'à la normale. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû au manque de lumière, ou si c'était qu'il cachait une sorte de colère en lui.

- Je dois faire quelque chose d'important, déclara t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps pour çà.

Elle avait été plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, elle se devait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne jouerait plus avec lui, que c'était fini. Et ce ton tranchant aurait dû lui faire comprendre. Il aurait dû la laisser partir, comme elle était en train de faire, à marcher en direction du camps. Or, il ne le fit pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire çà.

Elle se retourna soudainement vers lui, face à cette phrase dite avec un ton glacial qu'il sembla geler le cœur de Bonnie. Mais ce qui sembla également la perturber, c'était qu'il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et çà, çà la déconcertait.

- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
- Ce qui se passe avec Jeremy, et dans ma vie privée, ne te regarde pas, dit-elle froidement.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos, pour se diriger, d'un pas assuré, vers la fête et aussi Jeremy. C'était un moyen pour elle de lui montrer qu'elle tournait définitivement leur page, et pourtant son cœur semblait se briser à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi çà lui faisait autant mal, pourquoi elle avait autant de peine dans sa poitrine. Mais elle se devait de faire çà, pour son bien. Leur relation était malsaine.

En un battement de cil, Damon se retrouva face à elle, lui barrant le passage qu'elle avait vainement tenté de prendre. Ses sourcils étaient encore plus froncés qu'à la normale, et son visage trahissait son mécontentement.

- Tu n'iras pas, dit-il fermement.  
- Laisse moi passer Damon.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que çà t'importes autant ? S'écria t-elle, remplie de frustration.

Un silence s'installa alors dans la forêt. Leur cris étaient couverts par la musique de la fête et les paroles des gens. Personne ne les entendait. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Juste, n'y vas pas, répondit-il calmement.  
- Donne moi une bonne raison, et je n'irais pas le voir.

Elle attendit alors, regardant à travers ses yeux, si elle pouvait y déceler quoique se soit. Mais Damon se fermait totalement aux autres, et même à elle. Et malgré que les yeux sont les reflets de l'âme, il semblait que Damon contrôlait même çà. Il ne laissait rien paraître, et Bonnie ne savait que penser.  
Le silence dura quelques minutes, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne le pensait, parce qu'elle avait cet espoir fou qu'il lui donnerait la bonne raison, pour qu'elle n'aille pas voir Jeremy. Or, cet espoir mourut dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle contourna alors Damon, le laissant planter là. Elle ressentait trop de chose pour pouvoir continuer de l'affronter. De la déception. De la tristesse. De la colère. Et tout cela, à cause d'une seule personne.

- Parce que _je ne te veux que pour moi_.

Cette phrase était comme la lumière que l'on cherche dans un tunnel sombre. Elle illuminait son cœur, qui s'était mis à faire une course folle contre la montre. Elle s'était arrêtée dans sa marche, lui tournant toujours le dos. Elle pensait avoir rêver, elle pensait que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, tant elle aurait voulu entendre ce genre de mot.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour la énième fois de la nuit, pour l'apercevoir plus proche qu'elle le croyait. Face à lui, elle se sentait si petite. Mais face aux yeux de Damon, elle se sentit bien. Il semblait plus calme que précédemment, plus apaisé grâce à la réaction de l'ancienne sorcière. Parce que sans le savoir, elle avait choisi entre Jeremy et lui. Et en s'arrêtant face à cette phrase, elle avait choisi Damon.

- Est-ce une bonne raison ? lui dit-il doucement.

Il prit délicatement son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, tandis que lui ne cessait de jongler entre ses lèvres et ses iris verts.

- Oui, souffla t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoique se soit d'autres, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour échanger un baiser passionné, rempli de frustration et de sentiments. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque, tandis que lui encercla sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Elle avait voulu tout çà, et en cet instant, elle se sentit pousser des ailes. _Elle arrêtait le jeu. Et lui aussi_.


End file.
